Bref dna Saenihp
The first episode of Season 44. Irving thinks he can mess with the time machine at the museum, but something goes wrong and time starts going in reverse. Episode Summary One day, Irving is walking through the museum. He spots the time machine and remembers the times Phineas and Ferb used it. He thinks that he can make some minor improvements though. He gets out his portable toolbox and get to work. Suddenly, the time machine starts to go berserk and Irving gets scared. The museum fills up with a blinding light and Irving crashes to the wall. Moments later, Irving wakes up from a trance and sees Phineas and Ferb standing by him. They ask him what happened. Irving explains. Suddenly, the three boys look outside and see something strange. Everything was moving backwards. They think it's weird, but Phineas thinks he knows what happened. Somehow Irving managed to mess up time by setting the number of years the time machine traveled backwards. Irving is upset and feels guilty. Suddenly, they see a strange sight: Haven is running backwards with an umbrella in her hands. As they walk through town, they see lots of familiar events happening in reverse. They see the boys putting a baby bear back into the forest, a weird pharmacist monster rampaging through the streets, and when Mario first came to Danville. He goes back into the portal. Phineas now realizes another bad thing is happening. Time seems to be accelerating as they get closer to the end. Irving wonders how. Phineas says Mario arrived in Danville quite some time ago, and now that event just suddenly skipped to the boys creating an outfit for Stacy in reverse, which happened way before Mario arrived. The boys rush back to the museum and see some more strange things along the way: including Candace eating the knot ball in reverse, Buford getting zapped by the green ray from the sky in reverse, Candace cleaning up the fun house in reverse, the mechanical bulls roaming the streets in reverse, S'Winter melting in reverse, and the rollercoaster construction in reverse. They finally arrive at the museum and fix the time machine to make sure it goes forward. The same event with the light occurs. Pretty soon, everything is back to normal. Ferb goes outside to make sure everything is normal. The farmer and his wife are outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with a dead car battery and a battery falls from the sky. Ferb just shrugs and just is okay with starting there. Songs * "Quirky Worky Song" (reversed) * "Livin' In a Funhouse" (reversed) * "Robot Rodeo" (reversed) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Well, alright, I guess we're just starting here. No big deal..." Whatcha Doin' Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity * Irving remembers the time traveling adventures ("It's About Time," "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * The following events are seen in reverse: Haven running with Ford's umbrella, Phineas and Ferb rescuing a baby bear, Doofenshmirtz rampaging the city, Mario arriving in Danville, Phineas and Ferb making a new look for Stacy, Candace eating the knot ball, Buford being zapped into the sky, Candace cleaning up the fun house, the mechanical bulls, S'Winter melting, and the rollercoaster ("Haven and the Search for Ford's Umbrella", "The Calling," "Wreck-It Doof," "Super Mario in Danville," "The Signature Stacy," "Knot My Problem," "Bully Bust," "Mispreceived Monotreme," "Robot Rodeo," "S'Winter," "Rollercoaster") * The farmer and his wife getting the battery is seen ("Rollercoaster: the Musical) Allusions * Family Guy: The entire episode is based off "Yug Ylimaf," which had the same events as this episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44